A Different Kind Of Love Story w Daryl Dixon and Original Character
by MMaryJ
Summary: Its been a hard life for Lena and Kari since the dead refused to stay dead, after losing everything and anyone is it possible they've found safety in Alexandria? More than that has Daryl finally found something good for himself in whats left of the world?
1. Chapter 1 Everything You Have

Kari woke to the sounds of horror again, this time it was screaming without the ominious moans of the dead. Shooting up, brushing off the leaves she had used for cover she began to creep her way back to where the others were sleeping. This was a new group, our third since the dead refused to die and she could never learn to trust another after what had happened with the first. It wasn't quite dawn and Kari's eyes struggled adjusting to the lack of light but as she peered over the small hilltop where the others had made camp all there was to see was chaos. Ragged figures some with w's engraved on their foreheads and others with them written in what looked like blood were savagely dismembering a few of the group that were dead while others were still fighting off what remained. Finally eyes adjusted she spotted her sister Lena, Ivan had her behind him trying to fight off the man wildly swinging a machete at him. He couldn't see the other coming up behind Lena, taking a breath she prepared to let the arrow she had notched fly. Just as his hand reached for Lena the arrow was released, it took him in the throat and Lenas face showed both relief and fear; her eyes searching for where the arrow had come from. The man who had been swinging at Ivan finally landed a blow slicing deep into his forearm. There wasn't time for thought in the next moments it was a rapid succession of targets and loosing arrows. In the end the man who had taken down Ivan was down as well as two of his companions, but for as many got put down there seemed to be more coming and there were only two men from the group of thirteen left standing. Lena was huddled against Ivan sobbing as he tried to sooth her through his pain, my sister had grown easily attached to him despite the warnings. Nothing good lasts anymore, Kari had told her. Everything dies. Lock your heart, this wasn't the world for the fragile anymore. Creeping closer to her mouse of a sister, preparing for what needed to be done and hoping these wild men would be distracted long enough to get Lena away.

"Lena" Karis voice was barely a whisper as she nudged her sister. "Lena you have to run, you have to go now." She placed a hand on Lenas shoulder and tried to rip her away but Lena held on protesting about how she couldn't leave Ivan. "He's dead Lena, he wanted you to live. We have to run, we have to go now." A rustle came from behind, Kari spun bringing the notched arrow and bow up.

"Where you running off to so soon?" A ragged blonde man asked as he tapped the machete at his side against his leg. "Don't be scared little girl, we just want what you have." His crazed eyes looked them up and down "All of what you have."

Releasing the arrow without a second thought as the others approaching behind him came into view. This time I didn't wait to see if the arrow hit its mark, hauling Lena to her feet Kari ushered her to run in front. The footsteps behind kept coming more loudly and I could hear Lena crying as she ran, it felt like we had been running for hours already. "Lena no matter what keep running, just keep running!"

"You can't outrun wolves girl!" The voice was getting closer and the footsteps sounded faster. It was obvious Lenas body was growing weary, her tear stained face sweating even in the morning chill. Finally a break in the treeline appeared and Kari placed her hand on Lenas arm urging her to run faster, they raced down the hill; the ragged breaths behind them let me know these wolves were tiring. If we can just make it to the treeline, the road. Higher ground always gave me hope. The scramble up the ditch and unto the road exhausted Lena completely, collapsing once they made it to the road. Karis heart was racing and it beat loudly in her ears, she felt deaf while loosing arrows towards the ragged figures breaking out from the treeline. Running low on arrows she couldn't keep this up forever. The loud bang of gunfire snapped her from the rage fueled daze she was in and sent the crazed men fleeing back into the treeline. Karis eyes immediately went to Lena heaving for air as she was helped to her feet by a younger clean cut man with a gun in his hand.

"Leave her alone" Her voice wasn't as loud as she'd have liked, it made it difficult to yell while fighting to breath. Lena was getting to her feet but the fearful look in her eyes had almost gone. She was always too trusting.

"Easy, we can help. We have a community, you would be safe there." He had put the gun away and held out his hands as if trying to pacify, he didn't seem dangerous but neither had the first group. Kari had her bow nocked still and brought it up at him as a warning when the click came from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Think clearly now" The voice was low and a bit raspy with an accent she couldn't quite place. Lena had walked up beside Kari placing her hand on Karis forearm trying to force the bow down, but she shoved it away and spun to where the click had come from. The man stood crossbow in hand aimed directly at her, they stood staring each other down for a moment before the clean cut man spoke again.

"Daryl lets take it easy, you seen who it was chasing them. Everyone just calm down. They both kept their bows held high staring each other down but neither gave any ground.

"Yeah I seen 'em I also seen her take two down with that bow, whats saying she wouldn't take us down Aaron" He paced back and forth slowly, his crossbow still up aimed directly at them.

"She wouldn't do that! She's not like that, they were after us. They killed everyone!" Lenas pleading was bordering on frantic "Kari lower your bow, please." Lena was hanging off me still trying to force my arm down. " They could have killed us already, please put it down. Please" Lena was ready to break down into sobs, she was barely on her feet. They weren't going to make it anywhere without these strangers. The clean cut man seemed trustworthy enough, but the other had an edge to him; he was dangerous. Dangerous wasn't a bad thing with the way the world was now, but it could be. Taking one last look into Lenas pleading eyes, she had always been the one to decide who they went with since they lost their family. Kari allowed her arm to relax and Lena guided it down as her sister continued the standoff armed with only her stare. He lowered his crossbow but his eyes didn't move, they stood like that staring at each other for a moment until the sound of Aaron walking up beside Lena forced her to avert her eyes. He gripped her shoulders gently easing her away from me and towards a car a little ways down the road.

"Its okay, no one is going to hurt her or you. But the walkers are going to start coming after that gunshot. We need to get out of here." As if on que the low moans could be heard wandering out of the forest. A herd was coming from the opposite side of the road, Kari turned towards them raising the bow, Darryl did the same as he walked over to what looked like a motorcycle built out of scraps and mismatched parts.

"Lets go then, get them in the car Aaron. We have to get this haul back" He said as he straddled the bike and then latched the crossbow back into place. He nodded towards the car that Lena was being lead to, the thing looked like a death trap, its windows blacked out and whatever was in their haul was weighing the car down enough to be noticeable. I took one more look at the car as Aaron anxiously looked back at me and then at Darryl as he started his bike with a loud rev of the engine. We aren't going to make it without them Kari assured herself once more as she walked towards Darryl. He eyed her suspiciously as she walked up beside him and swung her leg over the bike, getting on behind him.

"I ain't said I can take passengers, Im not a damn taxi." His voice rasped again as he spoke, she couldn't see his face but there was enough annoyance in his voice to let her know she wasn't wanted.

"If something happens this is the best shot of making sure that car gets out of trouble." She didn't care if he was annoyed, she'd annoy whatever was rest of the world if it protected Lena. The herd was starting become visible from the treeline and she could feel Darryl tense in front of her. "If shit gets heavy up there its easier for me to get off this and shoot."

"I said I ain't takin no passengers" he growled again. Aaron had already started the car up and was looking to him and then to the herd as if wondering how much more time he was going to waste.

Kari looped her arm through her bow and secured the arrows she wore at her hip, she hesistated but then wrapped her arms around this strangers abdomen tightly. She could feel him tense even more at her touch but it didn't matter how angry he was at her as long as she got that car to where they were going. "And I said I can't jump out of that car. I'm not getting off." The herd had started making its way out of the ditch, Darryl looked over his shoulder at her.

"You ain't going to be shooting from back there either" He was still staring at me over his shoulder with an intense gaze, he was trying to get her to back down that much Kari knew. But just as she opened her mouth to argue he turned and nodded to Aaron. Darryl drove up slowly by the car and Kari glanced in at Lena who gave me her most reassuring look, she was always doing that when they met new people. Always trying to convince Kari there was good left in the world. The bike roared more loudly as they gained speed and she found herself leaning more closely into Darryl. He smelled of sweat, grease and leather, as clean cut as Aaron had been Darryl seemed the opposite. Grateful for the open air at the moment she watched through watery eyes as the road blurred by.

Kari checked every so often to make sure the car was insight now and again. She allowed herself a small smile as he sped on, speed had always been one of the things that had been exhilarating before the world went to shit; somethings never changed. Sometime during the ride his body had untensed and it seemed like he had forgotten she was even there. The bike slowed almost to a stop in the middle of nowhere, anxiety gripped her instantly heart racing wondering why they had brought us here. He must have felt the tension in her arms or somehow felt the panic as he pulled to a stop.

"Gas, we're almost out of gas girl. Calm down." He glanced over his shoulder at her this time his gaze didn't seem so piercing, it actually seemed ease the tension she felt slightly. Nodding to him she silently got off to stretch her legs. Daryl had walked to the car as Aaron pulled a small canister from the trunk. Kari moved closer to check on Lena, she had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Aaron was lecturing Darryl about saving fuel, but he couldn't see the smirk on Darryls face as he walked away silently to fill up his bike. He had just gotten started when the moans began, the brush on the side of the road had hidden another herd. This one was close enough that the sound of the engines had been enough to draw them closer. Bringing her bow up and knocking an arrow as the dead seemed to swarm out of the ditch. Darryl was still trying to fill up the bike as one of the dead staggered over to him, his hand had reached for the knife in his belt instinctively the arrow took it in the eye and the body dropped lifelessly. No taking chances, they all needed to make it back or whatever gate these people hid behind wouldn't be so welcoming to us anymore. We had learned that lesson the hard way before. Darryl had emptied the canister and tossed it on the ground but the herd had already blocked too much of the road ahead.

"We need to lead them off the road, we don't have enough gas to go around and make it back." Darryl had his crossbow in hand as he walked closer to the car. Aaron had woken Lena and her eyes were wide as she clutched herself fearfully.

"The barn, the barn you led the others to. If we can make it there, maybe we can hide for the night." Aarons voice had a bit of panic as he looked to Darryl.

"Nah that'll just trap us, we need to lead them away. You with the bow, watch my back I'll get to my bike and lead them away and you guys can drive ahead." His voice was stern and solid, he didn't sound afraid at all.

She could tell Aaron was about to protest but there wasn't time for arguing, she loosed another arrow and took down the staggering dead closest to the bike. "No if we go back without one of you we're as good as dead, there won't be no open arms welcoming us if one of you doesn't come back." Another arrow and another of the dead dropped. "Tell me where you're taking us, I'll lead them away and make it there on foot."

"No-" Darryls voice was annoyed again, Aaron backed towards the car pushing Lena towards the passenger side. The fear in his eyes said he really didn't care who got them out of there, as long as they got out.

"Its Northeast from this road. If you get lost come back to the road we'll try and come back tomorrow if you're not there by tonight. Its not far" Aaron was yelling through his window as he started the car. Loosing two more arrows dropping the undead closest to Darryls bike. Three arrows left, almost out but if this got Lena somewhere that was still standing it didn't matter.

"Dinners served you ugly bastards! Come and get it while its still hot!" Kari screamed trying to get the herds attention as she circled to the side of them leading them back where they came. Darryl was knifing some as he made his way to his bike taking a hesitant look back as if he wanted to protest again. Some turned to try and follow the sound of the engine as she screamed on taunting them while jogging lightly backwards to keep their interest. Once the engines trailed off Kari turned northeast and started running.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as she walked on, the herd was small and far enough behind for now. It would be time to run again soon, she'd have to lose them before she got wherever it was she was going. Hopefully Lena was safe by now, the decision to leave her with strangers was made so rashly. At the time it seemed like the only way, the last few hours her mind had turned over all the horrible things that could have been happening to her sister. Pushing the thoughts aside and forcing her legs back into a run, they were burning and felt ready to give out but you learned to ignore that feeling out here. There was no time for rest, the dead never rested. The sun was almost down when there was a break in the treeline, there weren't any buildings or walls just a road.

"Fuck." Was all she could muster staring as she stared at the road. _Either I got myself turned around when the herd got too close or those assholes lied to me...Lena_. _They have Lena_. Blood boiling she raced towards the road, there was no ignoring fatigue anymore rage was all the fuel needed.

The sun was well down and what energy she had gotten from her anger had run out long since. Walking on with heavy feet her mind worked through all the awful things she may have left Lena to again. Guilt overflowed at the thought of the broken promise. _I tried, I tried to keep her safe_. Memories came flooding back to a hand holding out the bow and a familiar voice "Keep your sister safe Kari. You keep her safe or you die trying." That was the last thing she would remember before her face collided with the pavement. Coming to a minute later when her body was rolled over, face to face with the blonde ragged man the W scar on his forehead that seemed twisted from his current scowl. His head had a freshly scabbed wound just above his ear where the arrow must have grazed him. Instantly she tried in vain to kick him off once the face registered but he was already leaning into her, pinning her to the cool road.

"Shouldn't be out here all alone rabbit, there are wolves in these woods again." The stink of his breath was horrid as he leaned closer, resting all his weight to stop her from struggling. Managing to get a hand free she reached to claw at him, her hand caught the wound opening it again before he could pin it down.

"Come here and hold her down, I said I wanted everything she had" He looked to one of his ragged companions and then back at her with that same crazed look. "and I meant it little rabbit." Another ragged figure approached wearily and took hold of her arms as she continued to struggle. The blonde man was still smirking sitting on top of her as she thrashed in vain to knee him or shove him off. Her knee finally connected with a loud thud on his back and pushed him forward, the smirk on his face was gone when he regained his balance and leaned his weight even harder so her legs were pinned tight to the road. His knife was out before she could resume the struggle and pressed against her throat. Toying with it, dragging it lightly across her skin before using it to cut the bloodied t-shirt I wore.

"Hurry up, they're going to come if we keep making all this noise" The man holding her hands mumbled passively.

"You hear that rabbit? They're going to come if you scream. Let see how much fun I can have with you before you do…"The uneven pressure of the blade was almost enough to break the skin at times as he fumbled unzipping his pants. Mind racing, panic was setting in and she wanted to scream. _Rather the dead have me than this…anything but this_. The smirk returned to his face when he made eye contact with her and began to push his pants down with his free hand. Looking for the right moment, if I could knee him again I was sure the force would send the blade into my throat and he could have his fun when I was dead. Just as he eased off and she started to bring her knees up there was a quiet, click. Then the loosening of the grip on her hands as the hooded man slumped over, a look of surprise washed over the blonde mans smirk as he looked up. Instantly the fight for control over his blade was on and she drove it into his chest. The surprised look on his face didn't fade as she sat up, his lifeless weight easily pushed off. His hand no longer offered any resistance underneath hers as Kari continued to drive the blade into his chest. Her body was shaking as strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her away, before she had even turned her around the smell the sweat, oil and leather came. Daryls hands were still on her shoulders when she looked up at his impassive face, almost flinching when his rough hands reached to her face and wiped a bit of the tears away before letting go. As he turned away he pulled his knife out and stabbed both the ragged lifeless figures in the head before looking back at her.

"Lets go, your sisters worried." His voice was the same impassive rasped tone but there was something a bit different in his eyes. As he waited for her to start moving, he wiped the blood off the arrow he had recovered then stopped for a moment to reload his crossbow. They walked on without a word until she finally mustered up the courage to say it.

"Thank you." She looked over at him walking casually with one arm over his shoulder still grasping his loaded crossbow, then I lowered my head back down to watch the road pass under sluggish feet.

He just looked back and nodded as if nothing else needed to be said. Kari could feel his on her as she watched the pavement slip by. Glancing over at him to check if he really was watching, his eyes looked her over once more seemingly unbothered by the fact she was staring back at him.

"You are alright with that bow" His accent seemed to get thicker in certain moments, as if there was a twang on certain words when he spoke. He stared straight ahead again as if his assessment was complete after that one glance over. "you some rich kid who thought it was fun before this all happened?"

It was getting harder to keep her feet moving they were getting heavier with every step, she forced herself to stare ahead trying to concentrate on anything but the fatigue. "No, not some rich kid." I forced out instead of the answer I was preparing, it didn't seem right to mouth someone off after they just saved your ass. No one needs to know about him anymore, no one needs to know how I learned all this. "Why is that what you are?" I managed a smirk while looking over at him expecting him to show some sort of offence, it was obvious he was anything but.

His face remained still while he looked ahead unaffected by her comment "I think you and me know that ain't the way it is. We're almost there, they ain't going to hurt ya. Just be calm alright." I looked over at him once more, his face set looking there wasn't much time left _I might as well say ask and get it over with_.

"Why did you come back? You could've left me there. For all you knew I was dead or one of them." Kari watched him as if she would be able to see a lie if he told one, although why he would lie was beyond her _. I really am starting to lose it, I can't even trust a good deed in this world anymore. I've become a jaded mess_. The truth was no one did something good for no reason anymore, and I just wanted to know what they or he was going to want of me.

"I know you just wanted ta save your sister, but you cleared the road for us. Ain't right to leave you to the walkers…or whoever else is out here" He glanced over at her with that same look in his eyes that she had seen after he had pulled her away from what had happened. They had veered off on to a side road, as she struggled to keep her eyes open and her feet moving. Stumbling she managed to right herself and keep walking. Kari flinched away when she felt Darryl grip her hand and lift it over his head resting her hand on his shoulder, he looped his other hand around her waist. Stubbornness took hold and Kari tried to pull away, preparing some speech about how she was fine and could walk on her own, _I just need to rest_. Although she doubted if she could start moving again after stopping, thinking about it she couldn't remember when she last ate and sleep hadn't come for two days now.

"Don't fight me now, we're almost there. If you drop I ain't dragging you the rest of the way. Your sister couldn't even walk to the infirmary alone, you ain't got much brains do ya girl" Kari watched him half carrying her, this dangerous unkempt and impassive man; the only one who had ever come back. Tears welled in her eyes at that thought, and she forced them back down _. I haven't felt this weepy since this all started, good to know a guy can put his arm around me and I turn into Lena weeping like a child._ Darryl looked at her and she smoothed her features into a mask of determination. He opened his mouth to stay something but the sound of a gate unlocking drew his attention away. The gate slid open with a few creaks and Darryl half dragged her inside.

"That wasn't what I meant when I said you shouldn't be wasting gas" The man who opened the gate said, sounding relieved. "I thought we agreed we were going to wait for morning then you and Aaron would go out again" He was talking as he pushed the gate back and locking it into place. He didn't sound like he was scolding but it was obvious he was in charge.

"I got her just before the wolves did." Was all Darryl offered for an explanation, the two exchanged a look and the other nodded as if that was all that needed to be said. Darryl helped her to a house filled with what looked like medical equipment. A curvy curly haired woman led us into an empty looking room that held a bed and little else. Darryl eased Kari into the bed finally letting go of her waist and letting her arm slide from his shoulder. The realization of how much she'd missed human contact, any human contact until it was gone again set in.

"You're safe here, safe as can be now anyway" He said over his shoulder before he left her alone with what could only be their doctor. After a quick examination with a nervous doctor she was sent to bed without complaint.


	2. Chapter 2 Keep Your Stubborn Ass Alive

Chapter 2 Keep Your Stubborn Ass Alive

The next morning awakening to Lena and a strange woman talking in the room as if they were old friends left Kari feeling uneasy. Lena had rushed to her bedside spewing words like community and safe, it all seemed to come pouring out of her. Lena was clearly overjoyed but the woman standing at the foot of the bed sent Karis guard up. Her sister continued to talk enough for the both of them filling her in on their ride back after averting the herd and everyone she had met last night. Kari couldn't help but smile seeing her face full with such excitement, the sadness in her eyes that she wasn't letting out still lingered but hope shone through it. Something was forever hopeful in Lena, the world literally ended around her and she still managed to be hopeful. The woman who introduced herself as Deanna eventually asked Lena to step outside so she could interview Kari, apparently it was standard but it still didn't do much to ease the growing tension. When it was over she simply nodded thanked Kari for her honesty and said she would have a job for her at some point, with that she left.

Kari stood in the shower staring down as the dirt that had been caked unto her skin slowly darkened the water and slipped down the drain, the earthy smell that had become hers seemed to slip down the drain as well. She tried willing herself to cry now, to take her moment alone with the shower to cover her sobs; but the tears refused to come. After all she had been through she felt so heavy, and yet something in her was still clinging to everything that had happened. Her dark brown hair dripped small puddles unto the floor as she stepped out of the shower, staring at the stranger in the mirror. Her green eyes examined her thin toned body, bruised with a few small cuts on her throat and between her breasts where the wolf pressed just hard enough to break the skin. She dressed in the clean clothes they had left, a simple black tank and jeans that were a bit on the tight side.

"Just relax" She whispered as she exhaled. But she couldn't relax, couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she just didn't belong here.

Lena had eventually made her way in with some breakfast, continuously buzzing over how they could make a home here. It was as if she was trying to convince herself at the same time as Kari. It had been a long time since they had slept in a clean bed and had a decent meal, both seemed ease Lena slightly. Kari spent the rest of the day touring Kari around Alexandria, it really did seem like all they had said it would be; Kari had even been reluctantly introduced to a few people. Most making small talk and welcoming them easily enough; Jessie even mentioned how good her old jeans looked on them. As if those were the things you talked about now.

"I'm tired Lena, I'm going to go back and lay down." Even the sterile room is more comfortable than this.

Lena gave her an unconvinced look and attempted another distraction, she decided to mention the plans she had made for them both.

"You can't go lay down, we're expected at the Monroes for dinner." She said it matter of factly, as if it had been decided regardless of how Kari had felt.

"I'm not going Lena" Her voice was firm and that feeling of heaviness just seemed to intensify. "I can't just pretend the world is fine. That isn't how it works. You can't just leave what happened out there at the gate"

"You mean the way you left me out there? With people you didn't know. You're leaving that out just fine aren't you?" Her eyes were filling with tears, Lena had a way of bringing up anything that upset her when she wasn't getting her way. The world had gone to shit but somethings never change. She knew that guilt was a perfect way to manipulate someone into getting what she wanted.

"I was saving your life…again, I might add" The words had barely gotten out before Lena had turned and run off, she must've been dying to do that. It was something that had almost gotten her killed before, she had learned her lesson about running off in a dramatic fashion but apparently Alexandria had given that back to her as well. This time I'm not chasing you.

"You should go you know, even if it's just for a moment. Just for them to see you. You can brood there as easily as the infirmary." Aaron spoke calmly with a genuine smile. She found herself nodding in agreement.

As if to make sure her word was good he walked the whole way there with her, his small talk didn't seem as forced as the others. Something about this guy was sincere at least. He told her about his partner and how they met when he must have been able to tell she wasn't much for talking about herself, it made for a less awkward walk together.

Once they approached the stairs to the entrance Aaron turned to go, the perplexed look on her face must have spoken for itself. He took one look at the house then back at Kari. "We, Eric and I aren't much for these dinner parties, but everyone should try and find their place."

"What if I already know I don't belong in there" Staring at the brightly lit house, the sounds of the small gathering could be heard trailing off into the night. "I can't just pretend like out there isn't still the way it is. As happy as I am about being safe, all I can ever think about is guarding that safety. This world isn't about just living anymore its about surviving."

"You sound a little like Rick and the others. You're not the only one having trouble adjusting Kari, but you have to give this a chance. You have to give us a chance". He pressed his lips tightly as if finding the words. "Listen I know maybe Deanna's might be a bit too much tonight but try. If you can't handle it there then you can, well you should stop by our house at least. I promise you'll at least leave with a stomach" His reassuring smile and insistence made it hard for her to say no.

She had slipped into Deannas, attempting to remain unseen or at least unnoticed after the first greetings were out of the way. It was easy to let Lena do the talking, it was even easier to fade out shortly after she had arrived while her sister rattled on.

Kari found herself on Aarons doorstep, just as she was about to have doubts and walk away she forced herself to lightly knock on the door. The awkwardness at dinner seemed to fade away as Aaron and Eric made their own casual small talk, letting her add in when she felt comfortable. Something about these two was unquestioning and welcoming, it put her at ease more than anything she had found today.

"Thank you for dinner...I'm not much of a dinner guest but it was, well it was nice to talk to someone other than my sister." At least the much was true. Aaron had stood to walk her to the door but as she stepped out and said her goodbye she noticed Daryl waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"They're lookin' for you, Ricks got some questions for you. Not like Deanna just somethin' else." Daryl turned to go not leaving her much option but to follow.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked curiously noting how he was unsurprised to find her there.

"Tried the same thing when I got here, think they got a soft spot for the damaged." Blunt and to the point, Daryl was someone she was able to get her head around, everyone else seemed to have ulterior motives.

"So I'm damaged goods then?" He shook his head at her knowing she had gotten his meaning. "Should I be worried about these questions? Aaron told me others have been turned away before. I don't think Lena could handle leaving, she thinks this place is perfect." She watched him to see if his features would betray anything he was hiding but if there was anything Kari couldn't see it.

"Nah ain't nothing wrong, just be honest. None of 'em expect you to be like your sister, hell we aint like the people here we're just tryin' ta make it work." She knew what he meant by "we" their group hadn't been in Alexandria long and the difference between the two was as noticeable as the difference between Lena and herself. The things you did out there, they change you more and more, warped you into something else.

As they approached a small fire she noticed most of the group crowding in, Deanna stood behind Rick as if trying to portray who was really in charge. Rick motioned to a seat across from him and Daryl broke away to stand beside him. Kari walked to the seat he had motioned to as Lena took the one beside her she seemed completely at ease.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Rick made sure to look each of them in the eye when he asked and his expression remained neutral, Lena shifted uncomfortably.

"A few" Lena's voice was almost as low as a whisper, she remembered those few all too well. Kari recalled her sister almost breaking down as they both helped their Father put them down. She didn't speak for days after that until we met Ivan and his group, it was almost as if even looking at me reminded her of what she had done and what I had done.

"A lot, I lost count…I lost a count a long time ago." Kari didn't remember them all that much was true. After they escaped the refugee camp some of the memories were just a blur of running, slashing and blood. She kept her eyes locked on Ricks refusing to back away from these questions, Lena needed this place.

"How many people have you killed?" His voice didn't change and again his eyes and expression didn't betray any emotion.

"None" Lena regained her composure to this question but looked to her sister worriedly.

"Five…no six. Six as of yesterday." She remembered every one of those, but didn't regret any of them. I did what had to be done, I couldn't make apologies for surviving. Not anymore. The wolves were the most recent but the first man she had killed, he seemed like only yesterday. If anyone was surprised by her answer they didn't show it. Rick just nodded and moved on.

"Why?" It seemed like all eyes were on her, even Lena seemed to be waiting for an answer as if she was oblivious to the reasons.

"They…" Hesitating, looking to Lena who's waiting stare didn't offer any form of protest. "One did something terrible to my sister, the rest it was us or them. They wanted everything we had including our lives." Ricks stare never faltered he just nodded again as if nothing more would have to be said. Just like with Deannas she didn't know if those were the right answers, or if there were a right answers. The way Rick and Deanna disappeared together said she wouldn't have to wait too long to find out. Kari must have been staring after them in her own world because she barely heard Maggie ask about the bow.

"How'd you get so good with a bow, Aaron and Daryl both said it was something else. We could use a bit more meat around here, the haul they brought back with you two is only going to get us so far." Kari caught what she meant, they were just two more mouths to feed. They wanted to know if we could pull our weight. Lena must have caught on too because she did what she had always done best which was most of the talking.

"She can do game, if there is any around. Our Daddy taught her, said if he wasn't getting a son she was going to have to do. Saved us out there, until the dead got too close anyway". Lena always smiled when she told that story, something about being the only real daughter always left her with a sense of pride. At least it didn't make Kari didn't feel left out anymore, not much anyway if he hadn't taught her what he did they'd both be dead. "She used to be better with a gun but I don't know anymore, once she runs out of those arrows maybe she can learn the sword like Micho

nne"

Lena let out a small laugh trying to break the tension. Every group was the same Lena got to sell them on Kari skills and remain the innocent one. She's learned how to live but all I know is how to survive. Least I can do is make sure she gets to stay. She needs this.

Kari managed to sneak away during one of Lena's more amusing stories about the times before everything happened. She hadn't gotten far before she could hear voices talking quietly, away from the rest of the group. Attempting to mind her own business she kept walking until Daryls distinct voice caught her ear. Something about his defensive tone made her want to listen in, despite good intentions she found herself wandering closer to the voices trying her best to keep silent in the shadows hidden behind a corner.

"It ain't right Rick and you know it" Darryl didn't sound angry just irritated by whatever it was they were talking about.

"I know Daryl, I don't like it either but we just have to ride this one out, if she's as good as you say it won't be a problem. We have to pick and choose our battles here we can't go causing more problems just yet, we have to take care of our family right now."

It sounded like Rick with his distinct accent.

That was all Kari needed to hear to know this was never her business in the first place, family was family and she wouldn't judge anyone for putting that first. As she turned to back away from the corner she was hidden behind she groaned inwardly at the large thud that was made when she backed into whatever she had misjudged her distance from. With barely a glance she righted the trash can she had backed into then tried her best to seem casual as she walked off.

Kari calmed herself formulating an explanation or at least an apology in her mind the second she heard the footsteps trailing her. Rick was a decent enough guy, Kari figured if she explained it was partially unintentional he might let her off without telling Deanna. That woman seemed to have enough issues with new comers already. The smell of grease, sweat and oil threw her and all the pre-thought explanations went out the window when Daryls rough hand gripped her arm.

"How much of that did ya hear?" It was dark and there wasn't much light where they stood but it was clear enough to see his unaccusing look was the same as always and there wasn't any anger in his tone.

"Enough to guess it was me you were talking about and enough to know I'm not going to like my new "job". Also enough to know it isn't any of my business I didn't mean to listen in, I just heard-"

"Don't matter, jus' stay alive out there. Don't go far and don't be stupid. Ain't right what they're gunna ask but the more you keep walking away the easier it is to push you out." Kari furrowed her brow at the walking away comment, how could this guy be telling her about walking away from what she heard he spent most of his time on the road since they arrived. Not that she wasn't grateful for that if it wasn't for him or Aaron they'd never have gotten here. "Seeing you with everyone, it ain't no secret you'd rather be anywhere else. But you keep pushing everyone away they ain't going to let you in either. Everyone needs to be in it together or none of us are going survive."

"I don't see you huddled around that fire" Kari snapped before finding herself again. "Besides it gets old hearing Lena ramble on all the time. I try and take advantage of the times she has someone else to talk to." Or when she's pissed off enough not to talk to me. Kari looked up at him as he shifted his weight as if unsure of what to say, his eyes almost seemed empathetic for a moment.

"I made my family before we got here, they don't need me there. Ain't no one but Lena know you here and by the right of it she don't really know you anymore."

Wise words. Lena really didn't know her anymore, no one did. Somehow Daryl had managed to sum her up in a matter of a few days, I really have gone simple. She tried to think her way out of it for a moment but the honest answer was, he was right. "Alright, I'll try it your way. But if I'm duller than Lena I'm telling everyone they can blame you." The small smirk he showed would've seemed out of character if it didn't fade so quickly.

"They already blame me for bringing her back, damn girl doesn't shut up" She didn't have to force a smile for that, as serious as Daryl seemed he apparently did have a semblance of humour left in him. He turned to walk away with that same triumphant smirk he had given before, as if he had done his good deed for the day.

"So you really are going to make me go back there alone after that speech?" Kari quirked a brow in challenge. Something about Daryl made it easier to talk to him, she never thought she'd want a friend out here but if she did it would've been someone like Daryl. He shrugged slightly as he turned back and walked past her, stopping for a moment as if to ask if she was coming. It took a few quick steps for her to catch up then she slowed her pace to his, mildly surprised that he came back.

As they rejoined the group around the small fire she listened intently as everyone told their own stories about their life on the road or their time before. Only a few of the original Alexandrians had stayed so it was mostly Ricks group reminiscing about those they lost or those near escapes that had come so suddenly in these days.

Then the moment Kari had stressed about came around, it was innocent enough Carl just wanted to know how they had made it until this point. Couldn't blame the kid for his curiosity, actually had to admire it. For as grown as he seemed occasionally there was a bit of kid in him. It must have seemed strange two women wandering on their own since almost the beginning. Karis eyes darted to Lena, she never could talk about it, she clammed up the minute it turned to those parts of our shared past.

"Dad kept us alive through most of it, he always knew what he was doing. He acted like they were just another animal you could avoid or hunt. He was born for a world like this and he did his best to make sure we were too." Kari stared blankly into the fire when she spoke, it wasn't the most personal way to talk to them but looking someone in the face and talking about him just wasn't something she was ready for and she couldn't just sit by and watch Lena shut down.

"I'd have like to met him, he sounds like quite the father." Rick had patted Carl lightly on the shoulder as he spoke.

"What about after then? How'd you make it without him?" Carls innocent questions were getting harder to answer but you could tell by his look it wasn't an interrogation to him he was entirely curious about other survivors and helping them.

Kari didn't look to Lena this time, she wouldn't say a word about after they lost Pops. She liked to go on trying to convince herself some of this never happened. Kari got ready to recite the vague story she always had whenever this conversation came up but just as she opened her mouth a raspy voice spoke first.

"She's too damn stubborn to die, my guess is she dragged the other one along until we found 'em" Daryl wasn't entirely wrong, Kari had dragged Lena her fair share since they lost him. "Couldn't even get her off my damn bike"

"I told you I wasn't jumping out of a car." He just shook his head to that and kept fiddling with his crossbow.

"You think you're good enough to shoot from the back of a bike?" Carl asked with a small amount of excitement.

"I think, well I knew I stood a better shot than in a car where I couldn't even get the bow out the window. Should always have an exit strategy Dad said. A lot easier to jump off a bike if its slowed enough than jump out a car. You can't shoot from either though, not with a bow anyway. Especially not with the way he rides." Kari didn't know how the words were forming so easily but she let them flow, if she wanted Lena to make a home here Daryl was right. "If I had a gun Daryl would've had to do without the pleasure of my company"

"That and she's always had a thing about speed. Normally its cars though, remember tha-" Kari shot Lena a warning look, no one needed to know much about our lives before all this; what mattered was here and now. She was always looking for a reason to bring up that stupid story from high school.

"Makes sense Daryl couldn't shake her off then, I think he tries to leave the rest of us rattled enough that we won't want to ride with him again." Michonne interrupted, Karis pursed lips formed into a smile for her, grateful for her moving the conversation away.

They all sat like that for an hour or more, Kari was able to observe most of it rather than taking part. Everyone seemed satisfied with what she had shared and she was grateful that no more was asked. Baby steps, these people really weren't like the others. Everyone else was constantly weighing and measuring what use you could be, like Deanna.

Lena had stood to head to their new house when Carter offered to walk her there, Kari knew better than to protest. Lena always had a way with men, and her heart always had a way of rebounding. When Kari stood and turned to leave something pulled at her, something nagged at her to thank these people, these strangers who had welcomed them and only asked that they welcome them in return.

"I…"She didn't know what she wanted to say but she opened her mouth and the words came. "We wanted to thank you, but I know there isn't anything I could say or that I could do to try and repay what you did by bringing us here. But I…We wanted you to know we are grateful, it isn't every day you find salvation." The words seemed right so she left them at that and nodded to Rick and the others in a sense of understanding.

Everyone filed out at the same time so she wasn't put off by the steps behind her until they came up at her side. Knowing it was Daryl before he even spoke she carried on as if she hadn't noticed him walking beside her.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I don't really know what to say about the time after we lost him." Kari didn't need to look at him to know he was listening or to know that he had followed her for a reason. There was obviously something he wanted to get off his chest.

"You shouldn't let your sister do all the talking you know, ya ain't half bad at it. People believe you b'fore they believe her." Kari didn't really know what to say so she found herself staring at him, his hair the same as always almost slicked against his head with the grease you'd see from someone on the road, his eyes set ahead. They had reached the house Lena and her were supposed to share she still wasn't sure why he had trailed her here or if that was all he had to say but she knew what needed to be said.

"Thank you Daryl" He looked a little surprised by the sudden gratitude but she carried on. "I don't think I'd have went back if you hadn't said anything. I forget sometimes that there are good people out there. You should've been my first reminder of that the night you came back. Out there, it left me jaded, its hard to see the world beyond that." She tried her best to give a reassuring smile but had no idea if she just looked like an idiot or if he could tell she meant it. It was hard always thanking people, Kari felt like she had done more of that in the last day than her whole life.

"I know" was all he offered at first, then he looked down at her with that strange glint in his eyes "Stay alive out there, whatever happens tomorrow. Keep your stubborn ass alive" She could have sworn there was something else he wanted to say but he hesitated and she wasn't the type to push.

"I will" was all she could manage while looking at him, she realized she hadn't really given Daryl a thorough look over until then. His shaggy yet slicked down hair shaped around his face, the bit of stubble he left made him look rugged. Her face flushed with embarassment as she realized what she was doing, thankful at least for the cover of night, Kari tried to gather control of her senses once more "Thank you…" she blurted out and turned to rush up the stairs, barely taking a step before he cut in.

"You runnin' off so soon?" His casual stance made it hard to not be curious about what he had in mind.

"Why you got something else I should be getting into?" Kari answered having somewhat recovered from her momentary embarassment at least enough that she could look him in the face again. Her hand still gripped the railing but she had looked over her shoulder at him, she knew what awaited her inside the house. Lena was going to gushing over Carter already, it was her sister sad coping mechanism. Regardless of wether Lena was inside or still trying to woo her new love interest she felt she could use a distraction. So she didn't object when Daryl nodded towards the watchtower.

It was an easy night, they spent the night going over tracking and hunting. He was miles ahead of her as far as tracking went. Kari managed to hold her own with hunting but Dad had always tracked the game. She knew all about the best way to skin and clean, the dirty business as it was. His skills were obviously more valuable but he had never made it seem that way, he spent a lot of the night sharing what knowledge he could. It was obvious preparation for her new upcoming job.

Karis eyes had grown tired around the time that the sun was rising, she fought to stay awake not wanting to explain her absence to Lena. She knew she had lost that battle when her eyes slowly opened to the sound of voices.

"If there isn't anything there why'd you bring her up here? You were supposed to be resting up for the run later." Aarons soft voice was distinctive enough Kari knew it was him.

"I was trying to keep her alive today, ain't right what Deanna is going to ask her to do. Though you people ain't giving her much of an option are you. She feels like she has to do it and Deanna is just thinking about a way to feed everyone." There was still that hint of irritation as he spoke as if there was more he wanted to say.

Kari couldn't keep listening, the thought of what Deanna was going to ask today had already ran through her mind enough. She stretched stifling a yawn and hoping to interrupt their conversation.

"What exactly am I supposed to be doing today?" She blinked her eyes sleepily at the light coming through the lookout window. Aaron and Daryl exchanged glances as if neither wanted to say or weren't supposed to.

"They want you ta hunt, but they ain't sending you out with anyone yet. Supposed to be a test run. That'd be your new job. Keepin' us fed and training others to do the same. I do it now when I ain't on runs but apparently we need more, stupid risk if ya ask me." Darryl looked at her and this time she could tell it really was empathy in his eyes. Aaron just looked worried as if he were a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

It was understandable, runs alone weren't exactly a mission anyone jumped for, but why risk more lives for a maybe. Especially if you had a new mouth who could do it for you, a new mouth who wasn't entirely well received.

"Here I thought you people were trying to kill me, figured you had enough killers." She smiled trying to show her ease at the notion of going back out. "I'll hunt for you...well for us. I guess its us now" She managed trying to remember she was supposed to be trying to become a part of this.

Deanna found Kari on her way back, by the end of the conversation Kari found she was thanking her for the opportunity to carry her weight and was pleased with how surprised Deanna was by the fact she didn't seem upset. After that Kari had found her way back to the house that was going to be her home and prepared for Lena.

Kari hadn't felt tired until she had listened to her sister for a few minutes going on about Carter. She knew she should be more receptive, Lena was always trying to distract her even if sometimes that just meant making it all about her.

"Wait a minute, where were you all night?" It was if the thought had just dawned on her and she hadn't been concerned about it all night. It wasn't unlike her to get caught up in her flights of fancy and even try to distract herself with a new crush.

"Daryl and I took watch, he told me about a few things that might keep me alive today." Kari could see from the look in her sisters eyes and the grin on her face that she had other ideas of what had happened last night. "Its not like that Lena, he really did just help me. I fell asleep on watch or I'd have been here earlier" The fact the grin hadn't left Lenas face said she wasn't letting go of the idea.

"I'm not kidding, nothing happened. He's a friend." Kari attempted to make that the end of the conversation by changing into her old clothes hoping the lack of attention would drive Lena off. She just sat on the bed while Kari changed into the washed but stained clothes she had worn when they arrived. Lena looked thoughtfully at the tear in Karis shirt that hadn't been there before they were separated.

"He's not half bad you know, he's a bit older than you but he…he seems nice" Kari flashed her an annoyed look that let her know the conversation was over.

Half bad, that was an under statement as if she hadn't noticed what he looked like. Her mind flashed back to the night before when she had stared at him like an idiot, she could feel her face flush again. Kari tried to shake it off but that feeling of embarrassment stuck with her right up until the afternoon when she had gathered everything that was needed. Ideally she'd have already left when the sun came up as she had tried telling Deanna, she was insistent that today was only to see if there was anything worth risking lives to hunt for nearby. Kari didn't offer much protest, she had a feeling Deanna was going to get her way regardless of what was said. As she approached the gate and waited for Sasha to open it a familiar set of footsteps walked up beside her.

"I thought you were going out on a run?" Sasha hadn't opened the gate she was looking at him as if wondering if this was a good idea, it was plain that he hadn't asked anyone about coming along. Then again Darryl didn't ask about most things, he just went his way and that was that from what she'd seen.

"Aaron said we ain't leaving till tomorrow now, something about me not being rested." He nodded his head to Sasha and she started rolling open the gate, her face didn't look impressed but there wasn't much use arguing.

"Just don't slow me down then" Kari said jokingly, she wasn't going to complain. Although the idea of time alone was something she looked forward to, at the same time going out there alone without knowing what to expect was a stupid idea.

"I could track better than ya in my sleep girl" She shook her head lightly and smiled she couldn't say that wasn't true.

They circled around Alexandria for the day, there wasn't much conversation they both knew what noise would do; either drive off game or draw in walkers. Any of the walkers they came across got put down quickly, quietly and then they moved on.

When night came Kari offered to take watch, she knew he hadn't slept and on a more selfish level wanted the alone time. She didn't bother waking him for the next watch, instead she sat there inwardly reflecting on her losses; wallowing in self-pity. They had never stopped long enough to think after the refugee camp, every group they met up with just kept on moving and dying. Lena had grieved, Kari thought her sister had grieved enough for both of them and that had helped her to stifle the pain. But now here in the dark tears filled her eyes at the thought of her Mother, their first loss. Now all the tears she had summoned in vain earlier seemed to flood out, everything she had wanted to let go dragged itself painfully to the surface. She could feel her body almost trembling as she fought the images that came to her whenever she closed her eyes.

"No." Taking a few deep breaths she tried to refocus looking up at the few stars twinkling in between the treetops, she rested her head against the tree behind pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them tightly. Push that all back down. A calm feeling was just starting when the memory of losing her Father came back, eyes open it didn't matter that was one memory that wouldn't be forced down. Kari remembered every detail from Lena shaking and sobbing while Kari tried her best to keep him calm, to feeling the warm blood seeping through the cloth she had held to his side. Just as she was about to remember the words that had haunted her since they were spoken strong hands pulled her back to reality. The same comforting smell came grease, sweat and oil. Daryl was knelt in front of her hand on her shoulders still, that empathetic look in his eyes. This time she didn't doubt that's what it was.

Kari didn't wipe the tears away or shove them down again. Instead she crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to do something she hadn't done in front of someone since she was a child, she cried. She cried for every loss she hadn't acknowledged, for every friend or acquaintance she had lost. For everything of herself that she had let go and lost, for the humanity she was barely clinging to. In that moment she surprised herself but also disgusted herself. How weak, a kind set of eyes and here you are breaking down. Self loathing thoughts aside she still manage to bask in the comfort.

The dim sunlight from the rising sun was just starting to peek through the trees when Kari shifted into wakefulness, Daryls arms still around her, If she had to guess it had only been an hour or two since her weeping episode and instantly an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment took hold. Remembering how easily she had took to him for comfort, how easily she had become frail and weak. Shamefully Kari looked up at him, and after a second he looked down at her. The empathy hadn't left his eyes and his face was still impassive, his hands felt like they were going to slip away from her taking what little warmth they offered.

As embarrassed as she was she felt herself fill with sadness at the thought of him letting go. Instead they tightened and he pulled her closer while his eyes stared down into hers. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek but found her lips pressed softly against his, her heart racing loudly as he returned the kiss. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears she barely heard the walker stumble through the trees beside them. The low shuffle of its inconsistent footsteps and the low groans was all that was needed to pull her back to reality. She was on her feet in an instant, knife out driving it into the walkers skull and putting it down.

A part of her wanted to turn back to Daryl and finish what she started, but staring at the walkers lifeless corpse only served as reminder to her that getting close to anyone was a mistake. She couldn't afford to be weak anymore, she couldn't afford to fall and so she would carry on. Wiping her knife clean on the walkers tattered clothes she resolved herself to pretending what had just happened, didn't and the feelings she had didn't exist either.

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to keep you up. Actually I meant to let you skip taking watch I know you have a run today and I don't." She had gathered what little she had hurriedly as she spoke her words almost a slur they slipped out so fast. Realizing she had nothing left to put her in bag she looked to him. Kari guessed the smirk on his face was either from her attempted favour which ended in miserable failure or he was finding how flustered she was amusing.

"You ain't got to be so strong all the time, anyone can see ya ain't made of bricks girl stop acting like it." His words hit home, but she had always put up a front with people and now more than ever she needed it. Kari looked down at him still sitting back against the tree in the same spot he had comforted her. She didn't have any words and even if she did she wouldn't have been able to speak with the way her stomach felt when she looked at him now. So she nodded and did her best to suppress whatever feeling was building deep inside.

The walk back wasn't as silent as the walk the previous day, it was full of little things. Reminiscing about how they had learned what, how hard the lessons had been, there were things both obviously left out. Some things were just too personal to share but it was easy to tell that neither one of them had an easy mentor in their Fathers.

By the time they had gotten back the sun had made its full appearance, as they waited for the gate to open she found herself thanking Daryl again. She left out the silent thank you that she wanted to say for his comfort. Kari could've made it last night on her own but she wouldn't have come back with nearly as much and as it was they didn't have much more than nothing.

***If anyone could be so kind as to add reviews, if you like it or hate it either way I'd be interested in your thoughts or suggestions :) **


	3. Chapter 3 This Ain't Over

Chapter 3

Karis feet were sodden from a misstep while crossing a stream and she figured tonight was good as any to head back, a dry warm bed seemed more tempting than the seclusion the forest offered at the moment. It had been a few weeks since her first time in the forest and slowly she was becoming familiar with the area. There hadn't been a terrible amount of game but food was food nowadays.

Staying in the treeline she followed the road back to Alexandria until a sound caught her attention. It wasn't the usual low wailing of the walkers, it was the sound of inconsistent footsteps. It was the sound you'd expect to hear from a stumbling drunk. Crouching low into the trees she turned around, Kari could see a figure trying to limp down the road if it was a walker it had to be the quietest one she'd found. Stalking out of the treeline she had decided to follow whatever this was for a bit longer. Kari trailed what she had determined was a man without him knowing for almost a half hour until managing to step near a walker that was missing everything from below his torso. It was put down quickly but the damage was done, whoever he was he hadn't missed the sound of a groaning walker or its immediate silence.

"Is someone there? I don't want any trouble, we need help. I need help!" This idiot is practically screaming, might as well have called the geeks for dinner. Kari contemplated leaving him there. If the walkers didn't hear him there was always the possibility one of the wolves around would have.

"Shut up you idiot." She whispered hoping he would hear, as she moved closer with her bow drawn. Never too careful, someone with a big mouth like that could have got himself bit already .

"Is someone there? Hello?" He was quieter this time as if reassured by the whisper he obviously had barely heard. Keeping low she crept closer until near the road.

"Shut up, Put your hands up." Kari made sure her voice was stern. He did so without protest, she couldn't exactly pat him down with the bow drawn, instead choosing to look him over. He seemed a little worse for wear but other than that healthy and unbitten. Motioning to his foot that had the limp, there wasn't any blood so she guessed there was something else to it.

"I fell trying to run from those things, I didn't think it was so bad. I could walk on it before but every step its getting worse." He had pushed off his hood and she was close enough to make out his features. He seemed in his late twenties around her age, or the last few years had just made him look older. Plain with brown hair and brown eyes, unwashed clothes but not quite as ragged as the wolves looked.

"I don't know if the people I'm with can help you or if they'll even want to, that's their choice. I can bring you to them but I don't make any promises." The words slid out and she regretted them almost instantly. It wasn't that he gave her a bad vibe, quite the opposite but it didn't feel right for her to bring someone in when she was still so new.

He agreed without any protest, his desperation was obvious. It became apparent quickly why he was so desperate, the group he was with was stranded and inexperienced. Kari still wasn't sure she had made the right call bringing him with her until he mentioned where they had been holed up, a bulk food stores warehouse. Although they had eaten through a lot of their rations there was apparently still a large amount of canned goods left, the only problem was that the truck they had loaded was out of gas.

By the time that they had made their way to Alexandria the sun was almost up and she was exhausted from half carrying Jake, if she wasn't sure his foot was broken she'd have made him hobble the rest of the way the first time he fell. In fact she still almost did until she remembered how Daryl had helped her back when she could barely stand.

The gates rolled open and Kari was met by a worried look from Sasha. Last thing they needed was another mouth to feed, never mind an injured unproductive mouth. It could have been that but Sasha did seem naturally skeptical of new people. Internally Kari was hoping the truckload of food would be enough to sway all of them. Rick was obviously unimpressed, she couldn't blame showing up with a stranger.

As Jake was helped to the infirmary Kari was told to head to the Monroes. Rick and Deanna were waiting there for an explanation. Hopefully mine will be good enough for them. As she entered she noticed Ricks unimpressed expresion for once Deanna seemed to be the more welcoming of the two.

"I'm sorry, I know its not my place to bring someone here or at least I don't think it is yet." Kari shifted uncomfortably knowing she wasn't helping her cause much yet. "I just, I couldn't leave someone out there. If Daryl and Aaron had left us out there, well I probably wouldn't be here."

"I understand Kari, its very human of you." Deannas voice was calm and her face was full of understanding.

"There's more of them" Kari chewed her lip nervously. "But they have supplies, things we could use. So Jake says anyway and he remembers where they broke down."

Deanna and Rick exchanged glances but neither seemed overly upset. Rick gave a small smile amd Deanna patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well we could always use more supplies." Rick spoke first and Deanna quickly followed with the same sentiment. Kari relaxed slightly and gave them a slight nod before leaving the rest in their hands.

She closed the door to Deannas and breathed a sigh of relief, the worry that she had over stepped herself slowly falling away. It was another reminder that these were good people.

"I told ya to stay alive out there not bring some guy back" As Kari turned to make her way down the stairs she noticed Darryl waiting on the lawn leaning against the porch. She didn't even know he had gotten back but was unsurprised to find him here waiting for Rick.

"Worried I'm a better recruiter? His people have a truckload of supplies, canned food, flour. You know all the things we're running low on." She tried her best to sound convincing that small bit of self doubt still lingered.

He stood up straight and nodded his head for her to follow him as he walked towards his place, she could tell already this argument wasn't over. Kari had never actually been inside his house, Daryl never really came there that often.

As she entered she noticed it seemed even more unused than the rest of the homes in Alexandria, they all seemed freshly built and barely lived in but this was something else. The curtains were drawn and it left the place seeming darker than it was, Kari was grateful her eyes were so tired they were burning already. They were barely in the door before he started in on her, he was irritated that much was clear.

"Ya think they're just going to offer up their thangs to us? Ain't no one out there trying ta help anyone else." He picked up right where her argument had left off outside Deanna's.

"You did" She paused before looking him in the eye "you helped us". She eyed him accusingly hoping he'd see the flaw in his argument. "You and Aaron both, we didn't even have anything to offer either. I don't think they're going to offer it up though, I think they're going to give it to us in exchange for saving their lives. Far as I'm concerned they know they're good as dead out there, without us anyway."

Kari stepped further in and away from him as she spoke, bracing for what he had to say. She knew it wouldn't be pleasant if he hadn't said it where everyone would hear, although he never held his tongue in front of anyone before.

"Ya learn fast girl, but ya shouldn't be helpin' strange men. Nevermind bringin' em' back. Could've been anyone, could have gotten ya dead or worse." Kari's pursed her lips in annoyance, she wasn't a child. She had survived out there as long as anyone here, longer and better than some; last thing she needed was a lecture on survival and stranger danger.

"I'm not a child Daryl, I'm not an idiot either. He wasn't in a position to hurt me, did you even see him when he came in? Jake could barely walk, I wouldn't say that's much of a threat. You're one to talk lecturing me about bringing people back when you ride off all the time to do that exact same thing". Her tone had risen slightly, she hadn't realized exactly how much he had pushed her buttons acting like she was helpless.

"Yeah I saw that pretty boy come in hanging off you, what were you going to do if a herd came up on ya? Carrying him like that, just gunna drag ya down. You got lucky this time, can't count on luck. Don't be comparin' what I do to this, I ain't out there taking risks."

She knew this came from somewhere good, the protective part in him that always felt responsible for the groups safety, but damn if it wasn't irritating. He had made his way over as they bickered Kari wasn't sure if he was trying to move closer to see if she'd back down when she saw he was serious or if it was actually meant to show his concern. They stood there face to face and Kari resolved to hold her ground, the few times they'd disagreed in the past Kari had backed off knowing he didn't speak nonsense. This time though he had pushed a button, he had gone too far.

"I take a risk every time I go out there, all of us do. You take a risk just by waking up in the morning now. Doesn't mean we can't help anyone, that I can't help anyone especially if it is a pretty boy." She gave him a half smile with the last comment trying to lighten the mood yet retain her ground. To her surprise his body tensed instead of relaxing like she had anticipated, his eyes were intense when they locked with hers and the playful smirk she expected from him never came. The intensity in that split second almost made her back away when he took a step closer but before she could think his rough hands had cupped her face and he pressed his lips against hers.

Karis body seemed to react on its own after that, she found her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his kiss, which at first had started off soft as if a test and then turned more passionate. His hands moved from her face and trailed down her body stopping for a moment at her breasts and then moving to her hips which he pulled into him. He leaned into her more as the kiss got more heated and his hands slid from her hips to her ass which he gave a hard squeeze before lifting her up. Wrapping her legs around him Kari let her fingers run through his hair as he took a few steps and set her on the counter. He pulled back from the kiss, grinding into her as his lips kissed her neck.

"Mmm"The soft moan building in her couldn't be contained as she felt him hard and pressed against her, his kisses were making their way lower almost to her chest and when Kari heard the first knock. One of his hands was on her right hip holding her close to him as the other reached up her shirt, his kisses had finally reached her breasts and Kari was just about to take her shirt off for him when a second more urgent knock came. Daryl let out a low guttural sound as he reluctantly pulled away and looked to the door, his hands were still on her body and she ached for him to keep going.

"Darryl" It was easy to tell it was Rick even if the door had muffled him a bit, he sounded impatient.

His gaze didn't seem less intense when looked back at her, as he spoke he pressed his forehead to hers. "This ain't over"

Kari looked back at him disappointed and bit her lower lip as he pulled away and his hands left her body. He adjusted himself with a bit of a smirk as she smoothed her shirt and hopped down off the counter.

"I'm comin'" There was a different type of irritation in his voice now as he made his way to the door. Kari watched him walk away for a second before slipping away silently towards the back of the house and out the back door.


End file.
